Survivor phillipenis
jefprobst; they must learn to adapt or theyll be voted out of the tribe forever jefprobst; 69 day .1 ppl 1 servvr EYEYEOJOJOHHAYAYAYAOHHAOHAOH rc: lok at my thunderous vag dana: im gay lisa: this game is too big for me!1 carter: dawson: WHOO jeff: im here for th money but titll be only 30 dolars wen balack obamar takes it rc: DUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU abi: herro arriance rc: sur dDUDHUDHDUHDUHDUHDUHUHuh abi: fuk wit me ur ded rc: k am fuken wit u DUHUHUHUHUHHUHUHu petr: n am dukn artis: get of my lawn lisa: this game is too big for me!1 denise: im totally not going to win roxanne: hail mary and jesus our lord and savior angie: *hits roxanne with big..........eyes* russell: get it together matsign!111 ahh angie: russ pls russel: angie i am not a leader- ANGIE GO GET SOME WOOD The boy named Malcolm's eyes twinkled in the sunlight. His long, scraggly brown hair flowed in the wind, and he cleared his throat patiently. He spoke in a soft whisper. "Okay Russel." pennr: SOME PEOPLE SAY IM LOUD skoopin: *glass shards stab face* angie: give me cookies nigabich artis: who- jeff: sry arts ur not relvnt jef: kalbw wins imunty ange: whast a kalabo rusl: idk zayn: mus be a condm roxi: i thout ther wer only 2 trybs dis sesin? Pete; is this idol abee: yes pete: oh look at that unicorn abee: where *looks behind* pete; *torws ido on flor* abee: wut unicron?/ hey y is idol on floar pete: rc did it tbh rc: wut DHUHUHUHUHUHUHU abee: i fuken hat joo rc lisa: this game is too big for me dana: oops i have aids died day 14 jefprobst: drop u buffs u r merging penner: fukin rain producers; um no skoopin: dang rain lisa: this game is too big for me!1 producers: k jeff: am baseball playr lisa: am tv str jeff; do u think amurika cars lisa; of course dey do lets kuntinu 2 talk about our previus sukkess we will surly be fan fvvorites jeff; surly The boys eyes met with the other called "Pete." The two of them knew from the start there was a special bond, and so they went deep into the forest, where Pete told Malcolm of the idol. From then on there, Malcolm knew he would go deep into the game and possibly win. lisa: oops i found idol The boy cursed loudly. skoopin: *is hit with coconut* jefprobst: if any lime has the tike mold and wood hike too flay pit crow wood be the lime too Rue cho rc; huehue bye penr DUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHDU penr: ACTUALLY I HAVE AN IDOL denise: whoa penr r u debuting penr: NO IVE BEN HERE WAS ON KOLOBAW abi: wats a kalbaw carter: rc: wait am i eliminated jeffprobst: yes this idol all vots for penr do not count penr: rsrs jefrpobst; first vot pnr no count penr: rsrs jefprobst: scnd vote pnr no count penr: rsrs jefprobst; thrd vot pnr no count penr: rsrs jefprobst; forht vot pner no cont penr: rsrs jefprosbt; fifth vot penr no cont penr: rsrs jefprosbt: sxthi vot rc rc: wat penr: rsrs jefprosbst; fsr member of jury rc rc: wow ok abi can i get apologi abi: no i hat joo bich jefprobst; time for family visit lisa; OOOOH!111!1 justice: SISTERRRRRRRRRRRRR lisa; BOOOO HOOOOOOOOO justice: SISTERRRRRRRRRRRRR lisa; EEE EBOOOO BOOO CRI CRI WEEZING BOOO HOO justice: SISTERRRRRRRRRRRRR lisa; BOOO HOOOOOOOO CRI CRI CRI justice: SISTERRRRRRRRRRRRR lisa: BOO- justice: SISTERRRRRRRRRRRRR lisa: b- justice: SISTERRRRRRRRRRRRR lisa: this game is too big for me!1 jfeprobst: here is malceums brother he is going to say bad thing Malcolm cried with joy as a tall boy, slightly overweight, walked out. His long brown hair also flowed in the wind, as he embraced his similar-looking brother. justice: SISTERRRRRRRRRRRRR lisa: ths gam is to0 big 4 me!1 skoopin: *punched in face as glass shards explode near him* jefprobst; final 4 tho The boy named Malcolm stood up, knowing he had been defeated. With tears in his eyes, he congratulated Denise on winning sarcasticly, and walked to jeff to snuff his torch. jefprobst: final 3 tho penr: I HAT YOU DENISE rc: lisuh, GUHUHUHUHHUHUH, day 1 i want u out Becse you were SO smart and SO sortf sneky and sweat tht ey new dis wus gn hapn GUHUHUHUHHUHUH, . So tbh not srospid that youre sting here, cuse I knew from day 1 u would mak it far GUHUHUHUHHUHUH, , and you were able to. GUHUHUHUHHUHUH lisa; ty rc: mikel guhhuhuhuhuh. On day nineteen, guhhuhuh, was there usomthin u shuld hv tld me lik did u kno my nam was bein writn down GUHUHUHUHHUHUH, skopin: no *blody* rc: ty guys congratulstins GUHUHUHUHHUHUH, denise; what abot me rc: i hat u denise bich jefprobst: ill go tally da votes denis: omg skopin: omg lisa: omg survivorsucks; ops skopin wins jefprobst: winr of survvr phlipines is ........................... ........................... ........................... ........................... ........................... ........................... ........................... ........................... ........................... ........................... ........................... ...................................................... ........................... ........................... ...................................................... ................................................................................. ...................................................... ........................... ........................... jt thomas jr jt: whow The boy named Malcolm twinkled in the moonlight. He, for one, was perfectly content with not winning. For, the super boy-wonder Malcolm Freberg would be returning the following season. He smirked slightly.